No One Dies A Virgin Life Screws Us All
by littletrickstergirl
Summary: Harry lost Ginny Weasley to Draco Malfoy 13 years ago when she had an affair with him behind Harry's back. But what will Ginny think when he comes back. He brings 3 children with him. they all have his eyes. And who are his 4 mysterious students. ON HOLD
1. June 23rd 2012

_**No One Dies a Virgin Life Screws Us All**_

_**By Littletrickstergirl**_

_**Prologue:**_

_**June 23 2012**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I suppose it's a little weird for a 30 year old man to keep a diary like a 12 year old girl. But I don't really care. So much has happened over the last 13 years. Besides the boys will be receiving their letters any day now. I'm really glad that I never closed my Gringotts account. I'm also glad that I had the sense to keep putting money into it. Or I don't know how I'd ever be able to pay for the kids education at Hogwarts.**_

**_I graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry myself in 1999. You know, unlike most adults, I don't miss my old school days. Sure I was Quidditch Captain, Seeker, and Head Boy, but I regret some of the decisions I made. And how would you like to be stalked by a Dark Lord attempting to regain power every year? I did finally defeat Tom Riddle though in the middle of my 7th year. The wizarding world is at peace now, but it had its cost. I still have nightmares about it. Blood every where, people I knew dieing as I watched, and everything counting on me. But it still wasn't the worst thing that ever happened to me._**

_**No, the worst thing that every happened to me was my best friends kid sister.**_

_**Ginny Weasley.**_

_**I was going to ask her to marry me you know. Her brother, my best friend Ron, he even helped me pick out the ring. It was pure silver with one fair sized diamond. But she never got the chance to see it before she broke my heart. I never even got to ask the question. She lied when she said she wait for me. I loved her so, and I promised her that as soon as I killed Voldermort we could be together. But she didn't honor our love, and had an affair behind my back. With DRACO MALFOY of all people!**_

_**When I asked her why she flipped. All I wanted to know was why, is that a crime? She broke me down, almost to tears, with ugly words I never knew she could say. And when she was done all I wanted to do was jump off a building. And I would have if Sirius hadn't convinced me not to. I lived with my best friends for a year after school, until I nearly broke. I saw her every where I went and she haunted me every other waking moment. Every time I saw her with him shattered my already broken heart into a thousand more tiny pieces. I needed to get away.**_

_**So I hopped on the first plane out of the country. That happened to be headed for Canada. And ever since I landed in the foreign country things looked up. I only told Ron and Hermione where I was going. I changed my name, got a great job, and against all the odds fell in love with a muggle woman my age.**_

**_And this is the new me. I changed my name to Myles Edmund Wolfe. I'm a 30 year old, muscular, raven haired, emerald eyed hunk who looks no older than 26. At least that's what my wife always said. I married the 2nd love of my life, Sakura Heart. And I loved her more than life it's self. The best thing was she loved me back. I gave her the ring I had meant for Ginny._**

_**We lived in the countryside of Huron County, Ontario, Canada. I got a job as a History teacher at Silver Darts High, a local school. The kids say I'm their favorite teacher and they all call me Mr. Middnight because they heard Sakura call me that once and it stuck. After we married Sakura gave birth to twin boys. We named them Tyson James Wolfe and Julian Tedros Wolfe. They look like carbon copies of me with out the scar, but they act like the Weasley twins Fred and George. They are about 11 years old now, and besides pranking, they play soccer and study martial arts.**_

_**2 years after the twins were born Sakura gave birth to my only daughter. But she died soon after of some kind of disease. I named our daughter Kari Sakura Wolfe. She likes soccer and martial arts just like the boys and will some day enroll in Hogwarts. Except for the fact that she has my eyes, she is a picture of her beautiful mother. Honey brown hair and all.**_

_**I hide nothing from the kids and they know all about the wizarding community though I only told Sakura who I really was. She still loved me not matter what, I told her about Ginny, and she stuck by me still. I feel bad for the kids never really getting to know her so I spend every extra minute with them. We are as close a family as can be. And I can see that the twins are going to be very protective of Kari when she's old enough to date, I feel sorry for the future men thatwill try and getmy daughter.**_

_**I think that when we go to England to get the boys supplies, we'll stay in my parents old house. I fixed it up after I graduated. I think I'll get back in contact with Sirius and the Weasleys. Even Ginny. And perhaps I'll invite them all to dinner so my kids can meet their Godfather Sirius and their Wealsey Aunts and Uncles whom I've told them so many stories about.**_

_**I really miss all my old friends. And my extended family. I'll make an excuse at the school to stay their all year if I can. Maybe I'll set up an exchange program for my grade 12's. They can tour England and visit Stonehenge and some of the castles. That sounds like a good idea….ya it does. Well I'd better go work it out with the principal….**_

_**Myles E. Wofle**_

_**Formerly**_

_**Harry J. Potter**_

_Harry finished is entry with a happy heart. He was finally going back to his home. And the kids would get to learn so much more about their magical history. With fresh ideas for a way to skip school this year he sighed looking at a picture of his wife. He heard scrabbling up the stairs with the twins yells._

"_Daddy! They came..!"_

"_Come on Daddy. Come see! Come see our letters!"_

"_HOGWARTS HOGWARTS HERE WE COME!"_

_Harry grinned happily at his wife's picture. "I wish you were here right now. I wish you could see how the kids have grown…..I miss you so much." He shook his head and got up in time to be tackled by his sons and lone daughter. "Daddy when do I get to go?" she asked sad at being left behind. Harry chuckled at her disappointment. "Don't worry sweetie. It'll come soon enough."_

_Yes this was the life Harry Potter had always wanted. But some treacherous part of him whispered in his ear. "But it really isn't exactly what you wanted.." Harry's memories showed him a red headed teenaged girl yelling at him in the Griffindor common room._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys liked it. I think I will continue it as a story but If I don't get 10 reviews soon then it will be a one shot!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	2. Goodbye EH!

**No One Dies A Virgin Life Screws Us All**

**By Littletrickstergirl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Happy.**

_Okay guys. You talked me into it. I just can't leave my readers in the dark. I know there was some confusion In the last chapter. But It will clear it's self up don't worry. You don't have to understand everything. I hope you appreciate this. I was really thinking of discontinuing it. Considering I'm writing 2 other stories at the same time. But that's my fault. Okay Enjoy. Ya I know I changed the title but I thought this one fit it better._

_**Chapter One: Goodbye EH!**_

"Hey Mr. Midnight. What's this surprise then." Jackie yelled from the back of the room. She had to be Harry's favorite student. Besides being an absolute genius in History, and not flaunting it about, she never showed people her perfect grades. She was brown haired with blond streaks, and deep chocolate brown eyes. She was short, and not fat but not skinny either. She never let things get her down. Not even the people who made fun of her. She usually got them back by waiting until they said the wrong thing and cutting them down to size with her sarcasm.

"Ya, common Dude. You wasting my last few weeks of freedom." That would be Matthew. Another history genius who wouldn't admit it. He had dark brown hair and gray eyes. He was tall and athletically muscular. He was on the track team. And it was well know around school that those gray eyes of his were constantly on Jackie. He was determined to take her to prom, but she kept turning him down. "I've got better things to do Mr. Midnight."

Harry raised delicately arched eyebrows. He was sweating in the upstairs classroom of the high school. "I'm not that happy about being up here either. And what could you possibly have to do that's better than sweating up here with me." Matt grinned dreamily. The 4 of the other girls Harry had invited to the meeting sighed, he was just so damn cute to them.

Ringo shifted in the back. He wasn't really smart in the subject but enjoyed it immensely. He ran a hand through his black hair streaked with red. His sunglasses hide the amusement in his eyes. He threw his arm around his friend with benefits Dominique. She shared his amusement and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Her red hair was swept back in a pony tail and her hazel eyes told all. She often babysat for Harry and his kids were extremely fond of the red head.

"Your smarter than that." she said twisting a lock of Ringo's hair through her fingers. He yawned replying "Ya we all know he's got his mind on how to convince Jackie to even acknowledge him." Harry grinned at Matthew. "Among other things he wants her to do I suppose." The boy just blushed lightly but Jackie glared at her favorite teacher. "Mind. Gutter. OUT! Are you going to tell us why we're here anyway."

Harry chuckled and loosened his tie. "What would you say if I had a way for you to get out of most of your school work this year and take you on an all expense paid trip to Europe?" The students all stared at him for a few minutes until Matthew broke out of his daze. He fixed his eyes on Harry for a while before turning around to face the rest of the class. "ALL HAIL MR. MIDNIGHT! THE BEST TEACHER THIS SCHOOLS EVER SEEN!" he bellowed. To Harry's surprise every single one of the students including Jackie jumped up and started cheering. Well.. This certainly would be a very interesting trip.

He gave them all the information that they would be leaving the week before school. All the students left chattering, the girls about what clothes to bring, the guys about hot European girls. Besides Harry 4 favorite students there were 4 other girls and 5 other guys making a total of 13 grade 12's, him, Kari, Tyson and Julian. He wasn't surprised that Matthew, Jackie, Ringo, and Dominique had stayed behind. They reminded him of himself, Ron, and Hermione back when they were kids. It seemed so long ago now.

Jackie cuffed Matthew on the back of his head on their way up to his desk. "Will you go out with me? Please!" he asked for the 4th time. "Not a snowball's chance in Hell, Matt." came the reply. "Oh well, better than no chance at all." He said optimistically. "OW!" Matt rubbed the spot where she hit him. He was wearing her down he knew it. Before she wouldn't even have bothered to talked to him. He grinned happily. The pricklier she got the more he loved her.

Ringo covered a smile. They wouldn't ever grow up. Not those two. He looked up at their teacher and chuckled. "Something funny, eh?" Harry asked suspiciously. Domie read his mind before he could reply. "Are you enjoying your new hair cut Harry?" The Boy Who Lived shook his head. He still couldn't get over how quickly they'd discovered that he was a wizard. Seems Domie and Matthew were squibs and Jackie and Ringo had simply discovered their magical parents. When they entered his class they had decided something wasn't right and proceeded to figure it out. That was one of the reasons Domi babysat for him. So that it wouldn't matter if one of the kids let something spill.

As for his hair, Harry actually liked it. He made a bet with his students at the end of last year. If they won they got to give Harry a makeover, and if he won they got triple homework for the year. Oh course his students won and these 4 had been in the class. It had resulted in a single silver hoop earring, spiked and neon green tipped hair, and a Chinese wolf tattoo on his right arm for Harry. Plus an entirely new wardrobe. However to his students disappointment Harry rather liked the changes instead of hating them. And of course now he was the coolest teacher in school.

"Actually I do rather like it." Harry admitted to them. Jackie rolled her eyes "We knew you would. So the twins finally get accepted to Hogwarts?" Harry nodded , he sometimes found her frankness a bit disconcerting. They all grinned and clapped Harry on the back. "So I take it that's the real reason behind the trip?" Matt asked. "Ya, but when the twin do get put in Hogwart I intend to catch up with a few old friends and then take you guys out on that tour of Europe." Suddenly Harry was surrounded by evilly smiling teenagers. He was almost afraid to ask but he did. "What is that look for." he asked a little fearfully.

Ringo surprisingly had the biggest smirk of all. "Well, remember when we found out you were a wizard. And we made you tell us all about you time at Hogwarts and Lord Moldy Shorts and everything?" "Yes." Domi smiled more pleasantly. "Well we have decided that you are one of us. And no body messes with one of us. As a result I do hope we run into a certain old flame of yours." Harry actually grinned. He knew they were talking about Ginny Weasley. And he almost felt sorry for her. He'd seen on more than one occasion what his young friends were capable of. Almost. Harry had an idea. "And if we were to run in with a certain blond haired Slytherin, he wouldn't walk away unscathed would he?"

"Not a chance." each of them relied. Matthew looked around before shrugging and stealing Harry's soda. "So where we going to be setting up base camp." he said opening the can. Harry yawned. "I contacted the house elves at Potter Manor to clean the place up." Jackie nodded. "Sounds good to me. So, anything you gonna miss here since we're going with you." Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, Tim Horton's coffee for one thing. But you got me a coffee maker for Christmas so I'll get buy with the packets. And now I can't come see Montreal kick Toronto's butt on the ice. But I'll just get Mrs. Jackson to tape it for me. Other wise nothing I can think of. "

Jackie grinned. "That's the spirit. But I gotta go get mum to sign the permission forms so I'll see you later Eh." She walked out with Domi and Ringo, leaving Matthew. He stared after Jackie with a dreamy look in his eyes. "I'll get her one day." he told Harry before wandering aimlessly out the door.

Harry just shook his head at his young friends before apperating home to his kids.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So what'd you guys think hmm… Okay so it wasn't great but I wrote it in like 2 hours so sue me. I do have a life you know. Don't forget to check out my other awesome stories. K. REVIEW OR I"LL STOP WRITING!_

_- Littletrickstergirl_


End file.
